


Imagine Death Afraid of Drowning

by CoralFlowerDaylight (CoralFlower)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fear of Drowning, Flashbacks, M/M, PTSD, fear of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerDaylight
Summary: Darkness. Silence. A tightness in your chest that has nothing to do with him. The astral plane pulsates with an energy that isnt yours. Something is wrong. It's so dark, so oily, like trying to breathe ice. You think about evacuating, but that would be ridiculous; there is no reason to evacuate.





	Imagine Death Afraid of Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> warnings, has mild mentions of darkness and suffocation fears

Darkness. Silence. A tightness in your chest that has nothing to do with him. The astral plane pulsates with an energy that isnt yours. Something is wrong. It's so dark, so oily, like trying to breathe ice. You think about evacuating, but that would be ridiculous; there is no reason to evacuate.

When things go wrong, they go wrong suddenly. Something _dark_ arrives in the middle of the sea, like dye dropping into water. But it spreads lightening fast, and you only have time to widen your eyes before it reaches you. 

When it does, there's a sudden roaring in your ears, and then silence. 

Darkness. 

Your nerves are wound tight with the weight that settles over you. The darkness is tangible, suffocating. You may not _need_ to breathe, but you _hate_ not being able to. As the seconds stretch on and the darkness doesn't change, you feel panic rising in your chest. You have no way to measure time and you might be able to move but you can't _feel_ it-- is time even real? Is time even real. 

You know there should be something for you to remember, something or someone important. youre going to be here forever

If Taako were here-- 

_Taako._

You breathe, you can breathe, you can breathe and feel a wall you're leaning against and see light behind your eyelids and you reach for your scythe. It's incredibly comforting to feel its weight in your hands, you reflect, as you open your eyes bewilderedly and look about the room. His name is on your lips before you see him, and you're startled by the sheer amount of distress in your voice. 

"Taako?"

If he had been there during the end of the world... but he _was_ there, you remind yourself. Just not in the astral plane. 

"I'm here," he says. You lean back against the wall in relief, and slide down it to sit. You can hear your breathing, ragged, uneven, and you try to calm it as panic rises in your chest. You're safe now, you're safe, but you're alone and it's cold and dark and--

"Kravitz," you hear his voice and open your eyes and feel immediately ridiculous when you see your surroundings because it's not dark and it's not cold and Taako is _right there_ \--

"Sorry," you say, "Sorry. I'm just..."

You cut yourself off, because you don't know what you're trying to say, and Taako asks,

"You want a hug?"

You shake your head and say,

"No... No. But could you be by me?"

He nods, and crosses the room to sit by you on the floor. You heave a sigh, and lean on him, shutting your eyes and focusing on the feeling of him against you, so warm. It's a while before either of you says anything, probably because you're too busy not falling back into panic, and he just doesn't know _what_ to say. But you take his hand and squeeze it, and he squeezes back, and you know that however long it takes, he will be there for you.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment! i respond to every single comment i get, even from guests. its also a great way to get more content out of me ;p


End file.
